


death is a disease

by sablize



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x05, Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, reunions and cute hugs, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablize/pseuds/sablize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t sit by and watch you throw yourself into reckless situations anymore, and sometimes I can’t protect you as much as I want to and I’m sorry for that, but I need you, all of you.  I can’t do this alone, Derek.  And I don’t want to."</p><p>Episode tag to 3x05, Frayed</p>
            </blockquote>





	death is a disease

**Author's Note:**

> Camp NaNoWriMo is eating up all my time but I just had to do this, because if you weren't shipping Scerek by the end of last night's episode then I literally don't know what to tell you.
> 
> Title inspired by [this](http://youtu.be/qHQabjJgvk0) song.

The next time Scott sees him, Derek is blissfully, blissfully alive.

Scott doesn't care who else is in the room; it's only Cora, and even though she's watching him like a hawk, he's too focused on Derek to care.  He's so relieved he feels delirious, light-headed, and the first thing he does after an astonished, "You're alive...!" falls from his lips is yank Derek into a hug.

Derek grunts as Scott presses against him, and it takes him a second to realize that it wasn't a grunt of _please-no-I'm-allergic-to-physical-affection_ but a grunt of _oh-my-god-I'm-in-pain-please-let-go_ , and Scott drops his arms immediately.  He looks down to find that Derek's wounds are still there, but at least they are clean and look like they've begun to heal.

Scott's hands are still on Derek's shoulders and Scott doesn't care, because as long as he keeps that contact point he knows that he is warm and breathing and _alive_.  "You're an idiot," he tells him. "I wanted to _talk_ to them, not fight them.  I told you we couldn't handle them, and... and _look_ what happened...!"

He searches Derek's face desperately, but all he can find is resignation and a small hint of regret. "Scott — " he starts to say, but Scott interrupts.

"Don't ever do that again," he says, then pauses because even thinking of Derek falling over the edge that night makes him feel vaguely ill.  He swallows hard.  "I can't sit by and watch you throw yourself into reckless situations anymore, and... sometimes I can't protect you as much as I want to and I'm sorry for that, but I _need_ you, _all_ of you — Cora and Peter and Isaac and Boyd, too.  I... I can't do this alone, Derek.  And I don't want to."

Regret finally blossoms full-force on Derek's face and he looks down, away from Scott's earnest eyes. "I won't," he says gruffly, and looks up at last. "...do that again."

"Good," Scott replies, relief coursing through him.  He doesn't know how good Derek's promise is, but for the time being it's enough. "We're brothers, right?  And we look out for each other."

Derek nods, and now there's really nothing left to say — or at least nothing that Scott feels comfortable putting into words (like _it's my fault_ and _I'm so sorry_ and _please don't leave me like that again_ ) — so Scott pulls him into another hug, more gentle than the last.  To his surprise, Derek only stiffens for a second before he lets himself relax, tips his head against the side of Scott's and finally, finally hugs him back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scott watches as Cora leaves the room, smiling slightly like she knows now that her brother is in good hands.


End file.
